Azuremyst Isle
Azuremyst Isle is one of the two main islands that make up the Azuremyst Isles. It is the island least affected by the crystalline shards. Remaining mostly untouched by sapient races until recently, the land has changed a great deal due to the recent crash by a draenei inter-dimensional generation ship. Powerful and ominous crystals dot the lands, and energy storms ripple through the sky. The draenei capital city, The Exodar, is built around their crashed ship in the western part of Azuremyst Isle. Evidence that parts of the crashed ship are tainting and mutating the natural flora and fauna of the island has become apparent. The draenei are working to halt and if possible reverse these mutations as soon as possible, to restore the natural beauty and health of the island. History Very little history is known of Azuremyst Isle and the surrounding islands. Not visited often by the night elvesand tauren of Kalimdor due to their out-of-the-way location, the isles' indigenous creatures have been left to their own devices over the centuries. This is also the reason why the other races have not yet noticed the crashed dimensional ship that lies scattered across the islands, now used by the surviving draenei as a set of bases and outposts. Some civilization did exist on the island before the draenei arrived. On the southern Silvermyst Isle, a dock and house of night elf architecture marks the dwelling of a family of night elves who made their home here. In addition, a clan of furbolgs live in the central island. Due to being so far removed from their cousins inKalimdor, these furbolgs have remained uncorrupted, though they have recently been driven out of their ancestral holdings. Additionally, ancient night elven ruins predating the Sundering are found scattered about both Azuremyst and Bloodmyst, all of them now inhabited by vile naga. The night elves have mostly abandoned these islands in favor of mainland Kalimdor. After the Cataclysm, rumors had spread that the draenei withstood the breaking of the world, and that refuge could be found on Azuremyst Isle. Human refugees arrived in lost humility at first, in ones and twos, by leaky boat and makeshift raft, risking the unknown to flee the horribly known. In the beginning, the draenei had aided as they could, giving the refugees a place outside the Exodar, healing them, and sharing food and water. But then the outcasts had begun sending out word to find their friends and families, and the call echoed throughout Kalimdor: "The Prophet holds Azuremyst safe. The Prophet foresaw the Cataclysm and will make everything right." and the refugee camp quickly grew and boasted a thousand exiles. When the draenei tested the nearly repaired Exodar, the refugees thought the draenei were going to leave Azeroth, and started rioting. The riots escalated and both human and draenei were wounded in the conflict. The riots were stopped when High Prophet Velen spoke collectively to both sites, and not long after the refugees started returning to their former homes, to help rebuilt the world after the Cataclysm. Geography Arcane storms strike this peaceful area outside the coast of Kalimdor. Evergreens and purple flowers cover the land. The island itself is divided into two parts by a river running north-south, the eastern and slightly smaller region dubbed Ammen Vale, as it is sheltered by hills on all sides. To the south lies Silvermyst Isle, close enough to reach by swimming without difficulty, and small enough to be considered part of the main island. Azuremyst Isle contains no dungeons, raid dungeons, micro dungeons, or battlegrounds. It is the starting area for the draenei and contains a 1-5 leveling area, Ammen Vale. The draenei city, the Exodar, can also be found in this zone with a flight path to Bloodmyst Isle. The mainland is accessible by boat from Valaar's Berthor by flight path from the Exodar, both going to Rut'theran Village. Category:Region